Mi Ángel
by AishaUchiha
Summary: Spoiler: Ocurre después de la última pelea de Ulquiorra e Ichigo. En un mundo en el que todo es oscuridad, llega la luz de una chica, un ángel, su ángel.


**"_Mi ángel…"_**

Pareja: Ulquiorra&Orihime

Género: Romance.

Spoiler: Ocurre después de la última pelea de Ulquiorra e Ichigo.

Contado en primera persona por Ulquiorra.

Disclamier: los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen son del mangaka Tite Kubo.

Foto de la portada: No es mía es de deviantart de elevenfreckles.

.

.

.

Me siento tan vacío… como si no hubiera nada en mí. Estoy en un lugar oscuro y mis ojos aunque son especiales no pueden ver… ¿me habré quedado sin vista? Posiblemente… no recuerdo nada, no recuerdo como llegué aquí, ni quién soy. Lo único que noto es el frío a mí alrededor y oscuridad infinita.

-…orra…- me parece oír una voz angelical. Seguro sueño, seguramente estoy muerto.

-…orra… Ulquiorra… - delante de mí aparece una luz segadora y los recuerdos vienen a mí todos de golpe. La lucha contra Kurosaki, su máscara de hollow, como me partió el brazo… el ala y… esa mujer…- Ulquiorra… - vuelvo a oír mi nombre, proviene de delante de mí, es una chica con alas blancas y preciosas, igual que su rostro – Ulquiorra…- dice- ven conmigo-.

Me intento inclinar pero algo me retiene… tengo cadenas a mi alrededor que me impiden dar un paso… pienso que es imposible.

- N-no… puedo… mo-moverme… - me cuesta pronunciar las palabras, tengo la garganta seca y rasposa.

Al principio creo que no me ha oído, pero me sonríe. Una sonrisa bonita, sencilla y brillante. Se acerca a mí y me rodea el cuello con sus brazos. Siento la calidez de su cuerpo pegado al mío y la reconozco… es la mujer a la que había secuestrado, la amiga de quien estaba luchando conmigo.

- Mi querido Ulquiorra… no te preocupes… - intenté mover una mano pero no lo logré, olvidaba que seguía encadenado. - estoy aquí para ayudarte… - dijo suavemente.

Ella miro las esposas de mis manos y cuello. Deslizó sus dedos por el frío hierro y las cadenas desaparecieron. Por fin sentía la libertad de poner moverme e hice lo único que quería hacer. Coloque una mano sobre su mejilla, era cálida y suave.

- Mu…jer…- pronuncié de nuevo con voz grave el apodo que le había dado por tanto tiempo y volvió a sonreír.

- Te espero en tierra… tienes que volver por ti mismo… - y en un destello desapareció.

Una sensación de inseguridad atravesó todo mi cuerpo. ¿Cómo iba a salir de ese lugar? No estaba tan oscuro como antes. Ella había dejado un rastro de luz a su paso. Me encontraba pensando una salida cuando me di cuenta de que mis manos ya estaban liberadas y podría utilizar mis poderes para salir. Salir y volver junto a ella. Mis manos se movieron solas y logré abrir un garganta* justo frente a mí y la atravesé. En ese instante se me cerraron los ojos.

Cuando los abrí, lo primero que vi fue su cara, sus ojos color café y medios rojos de haber llorado me miraban fijamente como si esperara que algo sucediera. Su pelo anaranjado caía como una cascada alrededor de sus hombros con la luz justo detrás de ella dándole un aura angelical. Las comisuras de sus labios se inclinaron para formar de nuevo esa hermosa sonrisa suya.

- Ulquiorra… - siento como sus brazos me rodean el cuerpo y cae hacia mí provocando una calidez que no sabía que podía tener hasta ahora- estas bien… - siento las lagrimas en mi camisa y la aparto un poco de mí.

- Inoue…- me resulta extraño pronunciar su nombre, pero creo que me gusta.

En ese momento me percato de mí alrededor, estamos en el sitio de la batalla antes de que mi cuerpo se empezara a desintegrar, pero mi cuerpo está bien y no veo a Kurosaki por ninguna parte.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – intento no parecer tan sorprendido como estoy.

- Bueno…- veo que sus mejillas toman un color rojizo- cu-cuando ibas a… desaparecer, yo paré el tiempo y curé vuestros cuerpos… - se hizo a un lado y pude ver el cuerpo del shinigami pelirrojo envuelto en una luz anaranjada.

- ¿porqué me salvaste?- la volví a mirar, sus mejillas seguían igual de sonrojadas y no pude evitar tocar con mi mano una de ellas.

- Yo…- poso su mano encima de la mía pero no la apartó- … no quería que desaparecieras… - de nuevo las lágrimas se agolpan en sus ojos, esos que no puedo dejar de mirar – yo…

No la dejo terminar. Mi cuerpo se mueve solo. Aparto sus lágrimas con uno de mis dedos y me acerco a ella hasta posar mis labios en los suyos. Ella me responde. Vuelvo a sentir la calidez dentro de mí y siento que me recupero del todo. Creo que empiezo a tener eso que llaman los humanos como sentimientos. Cuando abro los ojos ella sigue ahí mirándome con el mismo brillo en los ojos que yo. Al cabo de un rato me levanto y le tiendo mi mano para que la agarre. Lo hace y también se levanta.

- Ulquiorra…- vuelve a decir mi nombre en un susurro, sabe que me tengo que marchar, me inclino de nuevo hacia ella y beso su frente.

Volveré por ti…-

Me doy la vuelta y me alejo recordando en mi mente su sonrisa, la que me salvó de morir… "Orihime Inoue… _MI ÁNGEL_".

.

.

.

FIN.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Bienvenidos. Muchas gracias por haber leído la historia. Pues aquí tenemos una de mis parejas favoritas inspirada en uno de los dibujos de deviantart (más arriba especificado). Es la primera vez que escribía de esta pareja y hacía mucho tiempo de ello por lo que tuve que re modelar algunas cosillas. Me salió muy chiquitita la verdad, pero intentaré que mis historias lleguen a ser más grandes. Se agradecen los reviews ^^ **

**Y sin más hasta otra y neko besitos a todos. :3**


End file.
